fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryian Steele
Ryian Steele is an S-Class mage of Celestial Dawn. Ryian excels at the bounty hunting side of the guild's business, preferring to make his pay that way and leave other jobs to the other members. Ryian is well known in Bellum for his skill with Gravity Magic 'and his past as a captain of several Rune Knights division throughout his time. For unknown reasons, Ryian retired from the Rune Knights at what some would call the height of his career and began making his living as an Independent Mage for a time. Not long afterwards, Ryian joined up Celestial Dawn and has been a member since. Appearance Ryian is a dark-skinned large man man in his late 50s, standing at an impressive 6'0". Because of his large stature, Ryian is a large imposing man, completely filling up most doorways causing him to slightly lean down to enter rooms. Ryian keeps his hair shaved close on the sides of his head while he keeps the hair on the top growing freely, resulting in it being shaggier and a whiter color than the hair on the side. The large X-shaped scar on his forehead that runs just a little ways below his eyes is possibly his most noticeable feature aside from piercing red eyes that have been described as seeing through people, though this is merely gossip passed around by non-mages. Because of his daily workout routine and years of conditioning from Rune Knights training, Ryian's body is still in peak physical condition causing some to mistake him for man at least a decade younger than he is. Ryian's attire generally consists of sleeveless shirts beneath a gold jacket adorned with a large cross on its back and sleeves and black or gray pants. A pair of heavily tinted sunglasses that just barely hide his eye color neatly round out his attire. Personality Ryian is a straightforward and kind of a no nonsense kind of man, preferring for people to get straight to the point of an issue instead of working their way around it. Though he generally keeps to himself in either the training room or somewhere on the third floor, Ryian actually is in no way shape or form or cold-hearted man. He simply prefers to keep to himself though he will occasionally interact with other people should the need arise. Though he tends to butt heads with fellow S-Class mage Shou Tate over who is second in command of the guild, Ryian merely does this to get a rile out of the aloof young man and to essentially push him into the role of being leader for when the time comes when Sid will retire. Some of the guild, more specifically Nora and Cruz, believe he does this because he views Shou as the younger brother he never had. Despite their constant bickering over who's in charge, Ryian and by extension Shou, deeply respect each other and on more than one occasion have looked to the other for leadership in times where the other is more experienced on the matter. Another interesting side to Ryian is his uncanny ability to draw young people to him as they tend to gravitate towards him. Because of this, Ryian has taken on several people as proteges of a sort, having mentored both Freya, Madeline, Jameson's older sister Elizabeth and to a lesser extent, Hanz. Ryian's almost fatherly personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Incredible Magical Energy: '''Ryian has a large reserve of magic at his disposal, allowing him to unleash devastating ''Gravity Magic spells one after another without any noticeable difference in strength behind them. When released to it's fullest, Ryian's magic effects the area the same way as his magic does, increasing the nearby gravity at least 5-fold. '''Enhanced Strength: Ryian has a great amount of strength at his disposal, able to knock a man back a considerable distance with ease. Ryian is also able to shatter boulders twice his size with his bare hands, thanks to his relentless training at a young age. Using his Gravity Magic, Ryian is able to increase the weight behind his blows, adding to his already considerable strength though this something he rarely needs to do. Another testament to his strength is that Ryian has stalemated former guild mate Clay in a physical contest, a man known to have tossed a Titan magic user clean off his feet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ryian is well-rounded martial artist, capable of executing a rapid series of punches and kicks to his opponents in a short amount of time. Similar to guild master Sid Hiroshi, Ryian is more prone to moves that resemble a wrestlers that put his great strength to use. Power moves and turning his opponents momentum against them are his most prominent techniques while forearm techniques and suplexes round out his common move set. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Ryian can take a large amount of pain, most attacks hardly effecting him at all. Capable of fighting on through sheer force of will and years of conditioning his body to keep fighting. The numerous scars on his body are a testament to his endurance as most of the wounds were life-threatening at the time and would kill most men yet Ryian lived in spite of them. Enhanced Speed: 'Despite his large size, Ryian is deceptively fast on his feet, having once been mistaken for using speed enhancing magic to perform his feats. 'Gravity Magic '(重力の魔法 ''Jūryoku no Mahō): When performing Gravity Magic, the caster gathers magical energies within their hands or feet, before releasing their magical energies into the natural forces of the world around themselves- as the world, no matter the location, is constantly saturated with ambient magical energies, the results in the caster's magical energy capable of influencing the world itself and its laws- in the case of Gravity Magic, this grants the user complete control over gravity, the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles. In regards to the effects of gravity in Earth Land, gravity gives weight to physical objects and causes the tides. Gravity has an infinite range, although its effects become increasingly weaker on farther objects. In order to use Gravity Magic, the caster increases the power of gravity or decreases it, mimicking a gravitational pull or push in some way. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless- Gravity Magic can be harnessed to alter the terrain in any and every direction. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other forms of magic with a tangible form, crushing them into nothingness in a way not dissimilar to that of Crash. It can also be used to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else, allowing both the user and the enemy to levitate or become suspended in midair, or slow their movements down to a crawl or even to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using Gravity Magic. Finally, in the case of more experienced users, the caster is capable of compressing large amounts of gravity before firing these condensed forces in the form of a beam of gravity which carries the effects of normal uses of the magic. Overall, as Gravity Magic is a fundamental force of the universe, this makes it one of the better common magics around, and in the hands of a skilled user, absolutely devastating. *'Gravity Drop: '''Opposite of the name, this move doesn't decrease the gravity in the surrounding area it instead completely disorients the gravity in certain random spots. Some places the gravity is decreased or increased, sometimes it's a slight change and other times the pressure is so great that it's unbearable. *'Kneel: 'As the name suggests, Ryian makes his opponent kneel before him by increasing the gravity surrounding them. This is normally a move reserved for psychological damage rather than physical. *'Ascend: 'Ryian decreases the gravity around the opponent to the point where they float in the air throwing off their sense of balance. Ryian can expand this to where the weightlessness encompasses several kilometers around him. *'Gravity Shotgun: 'Decreasing the gravity around debris in the area, Ryian concentrates all the debris together before firing them all off at once in a widespread area in front of him. *'Gravity Well: 'Increasing the gravity beneath the opponent to the point that the ground shatters, Ryian creates a hole deep in the earth large enough to swallow several men. The added effect is that it makes it difficult for those drawn into the hole to escape as the increased gravity weighs them down constantly. *'Black Hole '''(超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru): Ryian places one of his hands over the other, with the fingers of both bent, and then clasps them together, creating a dark orb between him and his opponent. This orb generates its own gravitational field, drawing in everything around itself, and also appears to increase in strength and size after a short period of time. The black hole is also capable of destroying certain spells, drawing them away from Ryian but certain spells have been able to resist or overcome the black hole's gravitational pull long enough to destroy the spell or reach Ryian. **'''Black Hole Field: '''Ryian forms one large black hole orb in-between his palms before throwing it forward, the orb splitting off into a preset number of miniature black holes. Once stationed at certain spots, the orbs begin drawing in everything in their vicinity and after a certain amount of time they expand one last time before collapsing in on themselves destroying anything caught in it's last minute expansion. Trivia * Ryian's appearance is based off of Scar from the anime/manga series '''Full Metal Alchemist. His personality is also slightly based off of the Marvel Comics character Wolverine. Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Gravity Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mage Category:Celestial Dawn Category:Human